


The Sound of Home

by harryhanlon



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Songfic, but only vaguely, music by harry styles, sort of! not in the usual way?, thor plays guitar so that's pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: Dizzee hears a new song but he doesn't know what it will mean to him





	The Sound of Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids im back with a new fandom!!! sorry this is short im working on smth else but then harry released a new song and i got sad from watching logan so i wrote this to make myself feel better!!! so i hope u like it!!!!!

The first time Dizzee heard the song he didn't really _hear_ it because he was painting and the notes just happened to drift through the open window from the girls downstairs. It was beautiful, mellow, perfect for the sun shining on the half finished canvas and he thought nothing of it.

 

The second time he heard it, it was just a snippet while walking across campus. He had lost his headphones days ago and started taking in the casual hubbub of the student body as it's own music. Since it started to get warmer more people gathered on the lawns to study and bask in the warmth of oncoming summer. The gentle melody played from between three people laying on their backs under a large tree and it was just loud enough for Dizzee to hear. He didn't strain for lyrics because it wasn't essential to the bigger picture. The idea of it brought peace and he continued to make his way down the pavement.

 

The third time was much sooner than he would have expected, had he been expecting it at all. On the same day shutting the door to his apartment he heard not yet familiar strumming coming from the living room. He barely even tried to recognize it as the same song from the lawn. Turning the corner from the entryway he spotted Thor shirtless on the couch picking out notes carefully. It had been weeks since he last focused like that on his music with all the things expected of modern college students. They greeted each other with a quick kiss before Dizzee tossed his messenger bag into the corner and snuggled into the couch. He nodded off into his after class nap to the sound of attempts at the melody of this new song.

 

Dizzee heard it regularly now. He heard it while he flipped pancakes on Sunday morning and as he showered all the paint accumulated on him in the evening. The sweet folksy guitar followed him to bed and a couple of times woke him up with the sun. It was his lyric-less theme, more of a mood than a song. He wasn't sure where it began or what the end sounded like, but it was warm and the kind of contentment he'd always craved.

 

At least it was lyric-less until the day the summer heat overcame him on the couch in the middle of reading while tucked against Thor's side. Almost two months of hearing this song played near constantly were reawakened by hearing his boyfriend's quiet voice mumbling along to the same guitar melody.

 

“We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong”

 

Maybe it was because he was half awake but the words went straight to Dizzee's heart. The small movements of Thor's arm across his chest as he plucked at the strings continued to calm him with their familiarity.

 

“No, we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn, I know  
  
But oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of rope, you bring me home”

 

Thor sang and Dizzee was stunned by the song's honesty while still struggling to pull himself awake. He felt connected and present in that singular beautiful moment. He tilted his head back and made eye contact as the already quiet singing trailed off. “Can you sing it for me again?”

 

 


End file.
